


【成南】充满希望

by yuewuyan



Category: yuewuyan
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuewuyan/pseuds/yuewuyan
Relationships: 成南 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	【成南】充满希望

成南 ABO标记

张九南和高九成领证的那天离张九南的下一次发丄情丄期还有一周左右的时间，完全标记成结的时候不能用小雨伞，两人早早的去药店买好了完全标记时用的药，还为以后的夫夫生活做了些准备，这都是两人早就商量好的。

九南看着自己手里的两个小本本 ，看看小本本里两人的合照，开心。  
领证之后生活好像没有太大的变化，他俩还是跟之前一样上班下班，一块吃饭，晚上腻歪腻歪的睡在一起，唯一的区别可能就是下班的途中去了趟药店。

一周的时间过的很快，两人请了假，呆在家里洗了澡，吃了药，因为是大白天还把窗帘给拉上了，找点感觉。然而当两人一切都准备好了，却坐在床上尴尬了起来，两人之间还隔着快一个人的距离，甚至不敢看对方，真是从来没这么尴尬过，也不知道都在害羞些什么。

两人尴尬的坐了一会，直到九南扯了扯自己本就宽松的浴袍，呼吸慢慢重了起来，后颈的腺体突突的跳着，味道控制不住的散发出来。  
那么浓重的硝烟味道，九成自然也是闻见了的，不禁感慨，还好信息素只有味道没有实体，不然非把烟雾报警器弄响了  
九成放出自己的信息素缠上了对方的信息素，用信息素缠绕在九南身上，撩拨着对方。  
九成的信息素与其说是味道不如说是种感觉，淡时像冬日雪后落下的阳光，浓时就像夏天的烈日，跟九南的味道融在一起便成了绝望当中的希望。  
九南被这信息素撩的麻酥酥的，差点呻吟出声。信息素撩拨的厉害，可是人却是稳如泰山，一点反应没有。  
九南蹭到九成身边，抱着九成的胳膊凑在人耳边“哥~你…你亲亲我…”  
九成从人蹭过来的时候目光就盯在人身上了，这时候的九南实在乖的可以。九成顺手固定住九南的腰，第一个吻落在了对方额头之后一个个缠绵的吻顺着额角划过耳畔、颈间、下巴、最后含住对方的双唇厮磨着。  
九南乖巧的让对方压在床上，搂着对方的脖子回应着，慢慢的不满足于这种唇瓣的厮磨，九南张开牙关咬住了九成的下唇轻轻的磨着，然后顺着九成微开的唇齿探了进去，勾着九成的舌不放。  
九成任由对方勾着自己，顺着对方的舌根滑倒舌尖，让人控制不住的呻吟出声  
“唔……”手也下意识的抓紧了对方的浴袍，九成解开了对方浴袍的带子，顺着人侧腰一路抚摸到胸前，又从胸前滑倒大腿根，把人双腿分了些。  
两人唇齿分开，九南有些害羞了，不敢看对方。  
九成亲亲人泛红的耳廓，盯着人看“怎么了夫人？”  
听着对方对自己的称呼，九南错愕的转过头来，撞进了对方盛满温柔与爱意的眼里，九南觉得自己快腻死在里面了，伸手搂住了对方“夫人？”  
“昂~，以后私下就喊你夫人了”  
“真恶心…”九南虽然是嫌弃着这个新的称呼，但却是止不住的嘴角上扬  
九成也是满眼的笑意“夫人？夫~人~ 夫人~~”九南把人拉低，笑着送上自己的唇  
充满爱意的吻怎么都不腻，两人缠绵了一阵之后，九成便顺着人下巴一路向下，在颈间辗转留恋了许久到底也没留个记号，倒是在人锁骨上留了两个浅浅的牙印，之后便继续往下亲着。  
九成每往下一寸，九南的呼吸都跟着乱一分。最后九成把九南的一条腿架在自己肩膀上，细细的咬着对方细嫩的大腿内侧  
“嗯……”九南歪着头一下一下的抓住自己的枕头，小腿搭在人背上轻轻的蹭着“哥……”  
“哎，在呐…”把人脚踝搭在自己肩上，侧脸亲了亲对方的脚踝。九南不由瑟缩了一下，觉得九成亲到哪自己的敏感点就长在哪。  
九成伸手安抚了一下九南身前挺立的欲望后，便来到对方的后穴，那里，湿漉漉的一片，早就做好了准备，九成伸出根手指，试探着探了进去，没有一丝的困难。  
倒是九南，在人探进自己身体的时候紧张的抓紧了床单“哥…”  
“哎，没事昂~不怕…”温柔的安抚着的对方，探进两根手之后周围的软肉变得紧致起来，九成轻轻的抽插起来  
“嗯……”到底是头一遭，两指进入自己的时候还是本能的夹紧了体内的异物，抽插时的感觉更是奇怪的很，酸胀又带着些酥麻“嗯……别……”  
“疼了？”九成小心的抽出手指看着对方的表情，九南摇了摇头不敢看人“不疼…”  
听人说不疼，九成放了心，又加了根手指在人身体里探索着，他家夫人敏感点藏的倒是深，九成找了半天也没找到，最后抽出了手指。听九南哼哼唧唧呻吟了半天，他也有些忍不住了。  
九成把人另一条腿也架在自己肩膀上，双手扶着对方大腿，早已挺立的欲望抵在身后。  
九南感受的身后的热度，终于把目光落到了九成身上，一手往后抠着床头，另一只手抓住了自己大腿上的手。九成的手旋转着跟人交扣到了一起，盯着对方的眼睛，把自己送了进去  
“唔嗯！”完全进入的时候九南忍不住闷哼了一声，他哥看起来软软乎乎，可可爱爱，但这雄性资本跟他的面向倒是一点都不搭，这还没动九南就觉得自己快被捅穿了。  
九成看着人急促的呼吸慢慢的平稳下来，便慢慢抽插起来  
“啊~~”只是轻轻一动，九南便没抑制住的叫了出声，甜腻的声音连九南自己都不敢相信  
九成轻笑，藏的够深的，接下来每一次顶弄都磨着那敏感的一处，每一下都让九南发出腻人的声音，连九南自己听了都觉得脸红，不由咬住了下唇，但依旧挡不住口中发出的声音  
“嗯……唔……嗯额……”敏感点的撞击虽然快感不断，但九成不紧不慢的速度，实在是磨人“哥，哥…”脚腕搭在人肩头不断蹭着，催促着  
“哎…”九成装作不懂对方的意思，松开跟人交扣的手，自己的欲望抵在对方深处的敏感点上，两手握着九南的腰慢慢转了起来  
“唔！！！”腰胯被人控制着，身体深处的敏感被人抵着磨蹭，九南爽的脚背勾直，连小腿肚都在打颤“啊……停…不行……嗯……”自己的拒绝并没有让九成停手，还是不断磨着自己。  
“嗯……”眼前一片白茫，九南不由挺起了腰，又落了下来，手臂挡住自己的眼睛，可怜的哼唧声顺着颤抖的呼吸跑了出来。  
九成伸手把人小腹的乳白液体抹满了对方腰胯，慢慢从对方身体里退了出来，下了床  
“嗯……”不应期的九南，被人抽出身体的动作弄得酥了一下  
九成把人手臂拉开，扶着人下了床，两人的浴袍都还松垮的挂在身上，九成也没打算给人脱掉，搂着人不让人腿软的倒下去 “来，换个姿势”  
九成让人面对这床边的墙壁，让九南两手支撑着墙壁，自己的两只手便往下握住了对方的腰  
九南两腿打着颤，好不容易支撑住自己，感受着自己腰间的两只手，舔了舔干涩的唇，紧张的按住了其中一只。九成温柔的把这只手再次放到墙面上，在人蝴蝶骨上吻了吻  
“扶好了，昂~”挺立的欲望对准对方慢慢顶了进去  
“嗯…”  
“夫人…是不是也应该给我选个爱称呀？”九成边说着边一下一下顶弄着“你说是叫老爷？夫君？还是相公？”  
“额……”九南听了摇了摇头，他一个都不想选  
九成看着，停下了自己的动作，换来了对方不满的哼哼，接着便又磨着对方的敏感点，在人而后不断亲吻着“不选，咱就这么磨着，再把你磨射次”说完之后便含住了对方后颈的腺体，用舌头不断舔舐着  
“嗯…”九南跟人耗了一会，见人真的不是说说而已，小声的开了口“相……相公…”  
“哎”九成满足的应了一声“再叫次”  
“相公…”叫了一次之后便也就没有什么不好意思了  
“哎，在呐。”抚摸着对方脸颊让人往后转了几分，给了人一个奖励的吻  
之后便又是不紧不慢的操弄，把人磨得不上不下的。  
“你…快点儿…”九南不由催促起来  
九成一手压着对方后腰，把人往下压了压，另一只手拍了拍人挺翘的屁股“撅起来点”  
九南顺从的把腰往下压了几分  
“那我可快了啊，你可受住了”说着便开始抽查起来，速度也慢慢快了起来，一下一下又重又快的顶到最里面，还发出了之前没有肉体撞击的声音  
“嗯…啊…嗯…嗯…”  
又一次顶弄，触碰到了更加柔软的入口，九南的呻吟又高亢的变了调子，九成的速度慢了下来，一下下戳着对方的腔口  
“夫人…让我进去…”九南急促的喘息着想要放松自己，然而九成每一次的顶弄都让人本能的想要逃走  
“不……嗯…不行……”九南无助的摇着头“哥…哥…啊不……”  
九成也瞧出了九南的状况，便一手拦着九南的腰，一手抚上九南其中一只撑着墙的手，再次加快了动作  
“啊~~~不…哥…”九南一手往后按在九成的腰上，想让人慢下来  
“喊相公…”九成操弄着，感觉前方的软肉似乎张开了些  
“呜……相…相公…额嗯……”九南喊着之后的话却是被人撞散了  
九成就这样撬着对方的内腔好一会儿，直到九南的呻吟中都带上抑制不住的哭腔时，腔口终于是被撬开了  
“唔~嗯~~~~”九成顶进去的时候九南浑身颤抖的射了出来  
九成慢慢在内腔里顶弄着，边顶弄边往前走着，最后九南整个人都按在墙上，免得人滑落下去  
身体接触冰冷的墙壁九南不由抖了下，眼睛里都是情欲之后的迷茫  
“我进去了…”  
“唔！！！”火热的欲望进入内腔深处，硕大的结卡在腔口防止人逃走，一股又一股滚烫的液体冲刷着内腔，九南指肚紧抠着墙壁，张着嘴却发不出任何声音  
九成含着对方的腺体，用力的咬了下去

从此张九南就再也不是战争时的绝望，而是战争后阳光穿过硝烟满怀的希望。


End file.
